The Heart of the Creed
by brawlingwolf
Summary: A boy named Roxas has never known a home, not until a man called Xemnas approached him and offered him a place in his Organization. Little does he know that joining this Organization will throw him into a world of turmoil, deceit, and unexpected love as he slowly uncovers the truths behind the Assassins, his own origins, and the legendary Heart of Eden.
1. Sequence I: Meeting

_"Gather in the Throne Room for a grand announcement."_ This was the summon from the Superior that had brought twelve individuals to one room, and they took their places in their respective thrones. A boy, maybe seventeen years old named Roxas, discovered his throne was situated directly across from the Superior's, and he frowned as he sat down.

"So, what's this 'grand announcement?'" a bard by the name of Demyx was saying as he leaned back in his rather plain throne. "Any ideas, Xiggy?"

"Don't call me that," a marksman named Xigbar replied sourly. "Just wait. The Superior will be here momentarily."  
"Do they always do this?" Roxas muttered to himself as he looked down at his feet. He'd only been in this room once before when the Superior had him brought in to introduce him to the rest of the Organization a week ago. He didn't know what to do with all his newfound free time now that he wasn't scrounging the streets looking for food or money. Several other members had promised him that he would be sent out on missions soon enough- missions he was far more capable of completing than any of the rest of them.

He sighed as he looked down at the weapon the Superior had given him, saying it was special, just like him. It must have been, he thought, if it was something that strapped to his wrist in such a way. The Superior had said it was a weapon as deadly as they come, a silent, inconspicuous killer, just like he had to be.

 _I've never killed anyone,_ Roxas thought to himself as he pondered the weapon. _Sure, I've stolen and maybe beaten a few people up, but I've never killed…_ But he'd also been told that the Organization had powerful enemies that could only be silenced by death. _Why do they think I'm the best one for the job?_ He wondered. _Is it because I'm fast? Or that I can get away quickly?_ The blade hidden on his wrist yielded no answers.

But he figured he was in no place to ask questions. The Organization had taken him in when he had nothing: No family, no home, no food, no money, only a dagger that was in extraordinarily poor shape and some tattered clothes to help keep him warm. For as long as he could remember, he'd been living out on the streets and no matter what he tried, he couldn't get off of them. Not until a man in black robes approached him and told him he was impressed by his skill, then offered him a place in this Organization. He would have food, shelter, and anything else he would possibly need as long as he followed orders. He figured it was better than trying to survive with nothing.

He looked up and sat back straight as the Superior, a man named Xemnas, came in and took his place on his extravagant throne. He placed his hands on the armrests and smiled.

"Good tidings, friends," he greeted, and the other twelve members nodded to him. "Today is a momentous day. Fate has brought us a new ally in our quest to free ourselves and the world from our forsaken adversaries." He raised his hand, and Roxas grunted as a figure dressed in robes similar to his passed his throne and went to stand in the center of the room. "Number XIV, Xion. Truly a gift to our Organization with the skill she has been given. We are most fortunate to have not one, but two of these assets as friends." He looked up from Number XIV to Roxas, who shifted awkwardly.

"I trust you all to introduce yourselves and show her our ways in a timely manner," Xemnas went on. "That is all. Dismissed." He stood and headed out to a door behind his throne, and Number XIV left the same way she had come. Roxas looked over the arm of his throne and watched her leave, frowning.

Somehow, she looked different from the other members of the Organization, like there was an aura about her that the others didn't have. He wasn't quite sure what he was seeing but shook his head and dismissed it as the other members started to get up and leave.

"Hey, Roxas!" He looked up to find a tall red-haired man named Axel approaching him. "Saïx just told me the good news. You're off on your first mission today!"  
"I am?" Roxas wondered, tilting his head to the side. "What am I doing?"  
"Well, it's not so much a mission as it is a test," Axel said with a shrug. "I'm supposed to take you out and see just how good your acrobatics and speed are. Like if you're really going to be as useful as Xemnas thinks." Roxas blinked, unsure of how to take that, and glanced over his shoulder in the direction Number XIV had left in.

"Can I go introduce myself to the new girl first?" he asked.

"Afraid not," Axel said. "Mission first, pleasantries later. She'll be here when we get back." Roxas looked back up at his tutor and frowned. "Oh, don't give me that doom and gloom look. You can wait a few marks, can't you? Look, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back. So let's go already." Once again, Roxas again looked over his shoulder before sighing and nodding.

"Okay," he nodded. "Where are we going?"

"The city tunnels," Axel replied with a smirk. "It's smelly, but it's out of the way and no one will bother us even if you're jumping around like a madman." Roxas blinked.

"Um, okay," he nodded again. "Let's go, then." He followed Axel out of the throne room, and they made their way out of the castle and into the streets of the surrounding city.

"Try to stay out of sight," Axel told him. "Our enemies have eyes and ears everywhere. Got it memorized?"

"Who exactly are we fighting?" Roxas asked as he followed his tutor down an alley.

"That's an introduction Xemnas tends to give new recruits," Axel said. "What, he didn't tell you yet?" Roxas shook his head. "Huh. Well, anyway, it doesn't really matter right now." He pointed to a sewer hole ahead of them. "Ready?"  
"Sure," Roxas said a bit uneasily. This Organization he'd found himself in certainly liked keeping secrets. But he was the rookie, so maybe he'd find out more as he proved himself and moved up the ranks? He couldn't say for sure, but he had no other courses of action to take. He knelt down and lifted the cover of the sewer hole, shoving it aside, and Axel cringed as it scraped along the ground.

"Good God, man, didn't anyone ever teach you the meaning of stealth?" He shoved Roxas to the side and picked up the cover, tilting it onto its side and rolling it away. "See? A lot less noise." Roxas looked down and shifted awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"First day out," he said. "Bound to be a few hiccups. Come on, let's get this over with. Try not to breathe through your nose." He gestured to the now open hole, and Roxas nodded before climbing down the ladder. Axel followed behind him and shut the hole the same way he had opened it, though it appeared a lot more difficult with one hand underneath it. They headed down into the hole and Roxas wrinkled his nose at the smell. No wonder it was deserted. He stepped down onto the walkway below and moved out of the way so his tutor could do the same.

"Alright," Axel clapped his hands together. "This is disgusting, so let's get this done and over with as soon as possible." He took a step forward and peered through the dim light. "You see that little platform up there?" Roxas looked up in the direction he was pointing, finding a landing above the main walkway where it looked like some supplies were stored. There was another ladder right in front of it.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Go get up there without getting soaked. Neither of us want that." Roxas frowned and started toward the landing, but Axel grabbed his hood and pulled him back. "Whoa, man! Not so fast. You can't use that ladder." Roxas turned around and stared at him.

"Why not?"

"I told you this was a test of your speed, your strength, and your agility. We want to see if you're everything we think you are." Roxas's dumbfounded look only made Axel scratch the back of his head. "Just do it so we can leave."

"Fine…" Roxas turned around and scanned over the area. There were crumbling stones in the walls and some of them were held together by metal bars. Above were several pipes and he could hear water running through them. They looked sturdy enough, even if they were rusty.

It wouldn't be easy, but neither was it impossible.

He stepped back, then sprinted forward and launched himself across the sewer water to the other walkway, then started up the wall, grabbing at loose stones and the metal bars keeping them in place. He looked up and frowned at the pipes. They were quite close to the ceiling and probably slippery from any water that leaked out of them, so he wouldn't be able to run over them.

He shoved himself away from the wall and stretched out his hands, grabbing onto the pipes, and hand over hand, started moving back across the water. He swung himself from one pipe to the other. Axel let out a grunt as one of his hands slipped, but he quickly regained his grasp on it and started moving across the pipe again. He found himself a slight bit above the platform and the pipe ran perpendicular to it. He readjusted himself to face it and started swinging his body again. Unfortunately, his fingers slipped from the pipe a bit prematurely, and he fell just short of the landing. He grasped onto it, digging his fingers in and bracing his feet at the wall, mindful of not using the ladder- no matter how obnoxious it was that he couldn't when it was right there- and hoisted himself up.

"Not bad, Roxas!" Axel called from below as he clapped. "You've got some nice moves. Impressive."

"Thanks," Roxas nodded. "So, can I come down now?"

"Yep, and you can use the ladder this time. I'm sure Xemnas will be happy to know he picked a winner."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked as he climbed down the ladder. "What's so special about me?"

"That you can do all that stuff," Axel replied. "Almost flawlessly. All the training in the world probably couldn't help someone reach your potential." Roxas frowned and stared at him. "Look, don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here and back into the fresh air."

"Okay," Roxas agreed. "I want to say hello to Number XIV anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," Axel shrugged. "Let's get going."


	2. Sequence II: Someone Like Me

Once he had returned to the castle and bade goodbye to Axel, Roxas made his way through the halls in search of the Organization's newest recruit. Now that his mission wasn't distracting him, he couldn't help but wonder why she had seemed so different to him. He couldn't quite place why he thought that way, but he couldn't shake it either.

He stopped as he reached the castle library and peeked inside, and sure enough, he found a figure inside wearing robes similar to his that he didn't quite recognize. He knocked on the doorframe and Number XIV looked up from the book in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said as he stepped inside. "My name is Roxas." He paused. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I can't quite remember what your name is. I just joined the Organization myself about a week ago." She turned around to him and gazed at him from within the hood she wore, hiding most of her features. He stood there for a moment that only became more and more awkward. "Uh…" he grunted, and she still said nothing. "All right," he nodded. "I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll let you get back to your book." He turned around and started back through the door.

"…Roxas," he heard her call, and he turned around again curiously. "Right? You said your name is Roxas?"

"That's right," he nodded again. "And you are…?" She looked away for a moment, hesitating.

"Xion," she finally said. "My name is Xion." She pulled off her hood, revealing her short black hair and her soft blue eyes. He felt his heart thud in his chest briefly, though he wasn't entirely sure why. "Forgive my rudeness," she continued as she dipped her head. "I'm a bit shy. And you…" she frowned slightly. "You seem different from the rest of them."  
"Rest of whom?" he asked as he took a few steps toward her.

"The Organization," she replied. "It's hard to explain. You just… There's something different about you. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Really?" His brow rose. "That's strange. I could say the same about you."

"You think so?" she asked, tilting her head. "I wonder why." He scratched his chin and looked down in thought.

"Xemnas said that the Organization has not one, but two people with special talents of some kind," he recalled. "Axel said that I'm special for some reason, and I think Xemnas meant you're the other one." Xion gazed at him curiously, but she didn't appear hostile. "I wonder what makes us so special, though."

"I'm not sure," Xion admitted. "If I may ask, where are you from, Roxas?"

"Here, I guess," he said with a shrug. "Like out in the city. I never knew my parents and spent most of my life trying to survive on the streets. A few good Samaritans helped me out when I was little, but as I got older, I guess I was more just a nuisance." Xion's eyes sparkled with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. "So how did you end up with the Organization?" He smiled slightly.

"Do you want to sit down?" he asked, gesturing to a table at one end of the library. She nodded and the two made their way over to take their places in the chairs on either end of it. "Okay. So being a street rat, for lack of better term, I had to steal every now and again just to survive: food, money, stuff like that. I never took more than I needed, though. But even so, the guards caught sight of me every now and again and tried to chase me down. But they never could catch me. I guess I was too fast for them." He smiled as his eyes lost focus, recalling his life before. It seemed so long ago, even if he'd only been with the Organization for a week. "I loved to run, to climb, to jump across the rooftops. It was a way to escape. Not only the soldiers, but the constant worry about whether I'd be able to find my next meal or not. Anyway," he shook his head. "I guess the Organization took notice of me and Xemnas found me a little over a week ago, offered me a place here and food and shelter and the like as long as I followed orders. I figured it was better than stealing and sleeping in an alley."

"I see…" Xion nodded slightly. "I'm not all that different from you, then. I didn't really know my family and a few courtesans raised me as well as they could, but I didn't want to live that life. I'm not entirely sure how I caught the Organization's attention, but I didn't know what other choice I had."

"Sounds like neither of us are here on our own terms," Roxas said flatly, and to his surprise, Xion chuckled.

"I guess not," she agreed. "But I suppose we should make the most of it." Her eyes softened as she smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back. "You know, Roxas, you're very easy to talk to. I know we just met, but I feel like I can trust you."

"Well, thank you," he replied lightly. "I could say the same about you, Xion. Most of the other members around here just kind of ignore me, other than Axel. But it's nice to meet someone more my age that hasn't been here for years."

"Yeah," she said. "We'll just have to learn together, won't we?"

"It has to be easier than doing it alone," he said with a nod, and her smile grew.

"Oh, by the way. You and I should have a race sometime." He looked at her curiously.

"A race?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Even if you're as fast as you say you are, I bet I can at least keep up with you." His smile became a challenging grin.

"We'll just have to see," he said. "Very well, Xion. You're on." He held out his hand, and she took it and shook it briefly.

"We'll figure out a time and place soon," she agreed. "I get the feeling new recruits aren't allowed to just run off on their own."

"Probably not," he said with an uneasy chuckle.

"But at least we can talk like this when we get a chance. I mean…" Her face flushed slightly. "If you want to." He smiled and brought her hand up to kiss it briefly.

"I'd very much like that," he replied, and she giggled for a slight moment before recovering her composure.

"Hey, kiddos!" They both looked over to the library's entrance to find Xigbar standing there. "Get your tails to your rooms. It's late and way past your bedtimes!"

"For God's sake, Xigbar, we're not children," Roxas grumbled as he stood up.

"Even so," Xigbar went on. "The Organization needs you both well rested. So go and rest well! You're not gonna be any help if you're half asleep on the job."

"Fair enough," Xion said, though she didn't sound all that enthusiastic. "We're going. Right, Roxas?"

"Right…" he sighed. "It was nice talking with you, Xion." She smiled as they both started toward the door while Xigbar departed as quickly as he had come.

"You too, Roxas," she said. "Thank you. I hope we have a chance to do this again soon."

"Yeah," he smiled as well. "But until then, good night."

"Good night, Roxas." With that, they parted ways once they left the library, and Roxas made his way through the castle corridors until he reached the room he had been assigned as his quarter. As he readied himself for bed, he couldn't help but realize he hadn't been so happy in quite some time.

"I'll need to find a way to return the favor," he thought to himself as he crawled into his bed. He couldn't recall the last time he'd become so friendly with anyone so quickly. He was still warming up to Axel, though he blamed that on the older member's fiery personality that blew him away if he wasn't careful. Was it because he and Xion were around the same age and both of them were rookies in the Organization? Or did it have something to do with what made them so special, even according to the Superior? Was that the reason she seemed… different, somehow, from the others?

Though he still had no answers, he decided to let it go for the time being and simply focus on the nice talk he'd had with the other new recruit. And with that warm, happy feeling in his head and heart, he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Sequence III: Distraction

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I've been having a lot of fun drafting this story and I hope I can do justice to all the ideas I have. There are a few things I want to point out, though:  
-This is not a direct "Insert Characters A Into Scenario B" story. It's more of melding the two games together into something that takes inspiration and direction from both. So while it's more of an Assassin's Creed setting and style, it's not necessarily "Group C are the Assassins and Group D are the Templars" and so on. Or... not entirely. There are the Assassins as a group, but that'll be explained more as the story progresses.  
-Meanwhile, my chapter titles are simply a reference to the Assassin's Creed series, not necessarily meant to mean anything more.

And that's about it. Happy reading!

* * *

Roxas yawned and stretched as he walked into the great room where the members of the Organization tended to gather in a more relaxed environment than the throne room. At the other end of the room stood Xemnas's second-in-command, a man named Saïx about the same age as Axel but far more serious. He immediately motioned for Roxas to approach him, and Roxas complied without question. If he had learned anything in his three weeks in the Organization, it was to do as he was told.

"I have a special assignment for you today," Saïx told him. "You will be partnering with Xion and heading out into the city. For once, we want you to be as conspicuous as possible."

"Um…" Roxas grunted, caught off guard. "Why?"

"We need to draw out our enemies," Saïx explained impatiently. "Catch their attention and keep them occupied. Any soldiers that come after you, you are free to eliminate. However, should any armed figures with beak-like hoods approach you, be sure to let them chase you, but do not be caught. You may defend yourself in a fight, but do not kill them. Understood?"

"I think so," Roxas nodded.

"Good. Marluxia will come find you once his task is complete, and that is when you will know your mission is finished. Now, go find Xion, tell her everything I just told you, and depart as soon as you are ready."

"Understood." Roxas nodded again and turned away, starting for the room's doors.

"Roxas." He turned back around and found Saïx staring intently at him. "These figures in the hoods… Do not listen to a word they try to say. They will attempt to confuse you and make you doubt your actions. You mustn't be swayed. Understood?" Roxas frowned.

"Yes," he replied. "I understand. Is that everything I need to know?"

"Yes. Now go." Roxas started for the doors again and headed through the halls until he found his partner for the day.

"Xion!" he beckoned as he found her coming out of the dining room. She looked up at his call and smiled.

"Good morning, Roxas," she greeted as she came to join him. "What is it?"

"Saïx says we have a mission together today," he said as a smile formed on his lips. "Maybe we can finally have that race." A challenging glint appeared in her eyes.

"Maybe so," she chuckled. "Anyway. They've never paired us together… What are we doing?" He motioned for her to follow him and started his way through the halls toward the castle entrance.

"He needs us to cause a distraction, apparently," he explained. "We're supposed to head out into the city and cause a scene. We're allowed to kill any soldiers that attack us, but he says we should watch for people with beak-like hoods. We can hurt them, but not kill them."

"Hm," Xion frowned. "I wonder why. I mean I assume the Organization needs them alive for some reason… And the soldiers must not be the ones allied with us if it's okay for us to eliminate them." She sighed and shook her head. "Oh well. At least we finally have a mission together."

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm looking forward to it." He paused. "Oh, and one more thing. He said that the people in the hoods may try to confuse us or something like that, make us doubt ourselves. But it's just that- confusing us. So we shouldn't listen to them."

"I suppose that makes sense," Xion said with a shrug. "We're still new around here, haven't learned much about the Organization yet. The less we know, the more we won't know truth from lies and they may try to use that against us."

"You have a point," he agreed as they reached the main doors. He pulled on his hood and she did the same. "Anyway, let's get going. Saïx seemed pretty urgent about us starting as soon as we can."

"Lead the way," she said with a smile, and he nodded to her and headed out into the morning sunlight. They headed across the courtyard and out the main gates, nodding to a few soldiers in black uniforms standing guard outside. The two lost themselves in the slowly growing crowds of people that walked through the stone streets, a dull roar of indistinct conversations floating into the air. Roxas peered between the civilians and made his way out to a central square that was mostly open save a few stone benches and a tree standing in the center with a patch of grass surrounding it. It was a rather calm atmosphere compared to the bustling activity of the rest of the city.

"Seems as good a place as any," Xion muttered to him, and he nodded slightly.

"All right," he replied in an equally quite voice. "Let's cause a scene."

"How should we go about it?" she wondered as she looked around, and he frowned as he thought over their options. They could start climbing the walls near groups of people. That usually caught attention pretty quickly, but he doubted it would be enough to draw out soldiers and whoever these hooded people were. "I guess straight to the point is as good an option as any," Xion said lightly, and he turned around.

"What do you-"

"OOF!" a poor passerby grunted as Xion delivered a harsh punch to his jaw. He stumbled and nearly fell to the ground as other civilians nearby either came over to help him or simply murmured in confusion and disgust. "What in blazes was that for?!" he demanded of her. Roxas almost started laughing as she only shrugged at her victim.

"I suppose that's one way to do it," her partner mumbled and ran over to punch another bystander in the side of the face. As Xion hit a third person, the rest of the crowd started to take notice and several shouts of disapproval reached Roxas's ears.

"Cretins! Stop that right now!" some woman was calling out.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" someone else demanded.

"Freaks!"

"Get out of here!"

Once Roxas had swung at another civilian, a few men stepped in and put up their fists, challenging the two of them.

"If ya want to fight, I'll give ya a fight!" one was saying. "Just quit hitting innocent folks!" Roxas smirked and hurried over, ducking under a fist swung at him and kicked the owner in the stomach- not hard, but enough to make him falter, and he quickly followed up and hit the man in the back with his elbow.

"All right, enough of this!"

"Mission accomplished," Xion murmured as she fell into step with her back to her partner's. Several soldiers shoved their way through the crowds and readied swords and spears. Both Roxas and Xion unsheathed their swords and the remaining bystanders quickly dispersed in fear of being caught in the middle.

"You bastards better have a good reason for this," one of the soldiers snapped. "Or do you simply get some sick pleasure in hurting people?" Roxas glanced over his shoulder to Xion and nodded, and they both rushed for a soldier and swung their blades. Xion's managed to block her in time, but Roxas's target wasn't so lucky. His sword found its way into the soldier's neck and shoulder, and he fell quickly. The remaining soldiers backed up and spread out to surround them, though any sense of bravado they had before died out quickly.

"Go get backup!" one of the soldiers snapped at another, who nodded and sprinted off. Roxas sidestepped and ducked under the sword slashed at him and quickly ran his own through his assailant, who stumbled and fell to the ground. Xion dodged her attacker and rushed up to stab him with the blade hidden at her wrist, and he fell just as quickly. The remaining soldier trembled slightly before tossing his spear and falling to his knees, holding his hands up.

"Please, spare me!" he shrieked. "I-I won't tell anyone about you, I swear. Please, I'm begging you!" Roxas aimed his sword at the soldier, but hesitated. This was an enemy of the Organization- he knew that. But was it right to kill an unarmed man who had surrendered? He didn't seem to know that the two were members of the Organization, so would it be so wrong if he let the poor man live? Maybe it would even be better, a messenger to let their enemies know what they were capable of.

"On your feet, soldier!" a woman's voice called out, and Roxas looked up from within his hood and found a figure hurrying toward them with a few other soldiers following her. She wore a hood as well, one with a beak-like point hiding her eyes. Xion elbowed her partner, and he nodded and sheathed his sword.

"Time to go," he whispered sharply, and she nodded back. They both took off sprinting toward the street opposite of the one the hooded woman had appeared from.

"See to your dead," he heard her order. "I'll take care of them." He glanced over his shoulder to see her running toward them, gaining ground a bit at a time. He nudged Xion and turned to climb up the side of a nearby building, his fingers grasping at the bricks and windows until he made it up to the roof with Xion joining him a heartbeat later. But when he looked down, he found the woman doing the same with astonishing speed, and he grit his teeth.

"Race you back home," he said quickly, and both he and Xion took off across the rooftops in an attempt to shake their pursuer. Once they had jumped to the next roof, Roxas retrieved a small smoke bomb from a pouch on his belt and threw it back toward the woman, and it exploded in a blinding fog that did manage to slow her down, and he heard coughing. Both Roxas and Xion ducked down and climbed back to the street to rejoin the crowd before the woman could follow.

That same hooded woman stumbled out of the smoke, still coughing, and wiped her eyes as she peered around in an attempt to find the two Organization members, and she frowned as she spotted them in a group of people below.

"Damn it," she said softly as the smoke behind her dissipated. She wouldn't be able to strike as long as they were surrounded by innocent civilians. But at the very least, perhaps she could follow them back to their castle. With that thought in mind, she started forward again, hoping the rooftops would be a faster route to her destination than the crowded streets below.

"Kairi!" she stopped and spun around to find a young man, also wearing a hood like hers, running toward her. "We have to get back home. The Organization broke in and I heard Master Ansem is injured and Naminé is missing." She turned back in the direction the Organization members had left in, frowning.

"Was that it?" she wondered. "Was that just a means of drawing us out…?"

"Kairi?" She turned back to her companion as he approached her. "What's wrong?"

"A pair of the Organization's members were causing trouble in the square," she reported. "I think it was just a distraction to get us away from the den. They cut down several of Master Ansem's soldiers." He frowned and clenched his fists.

"Damn them," he spat. "All right, we can talk about that later. Right now, Riku's waiting for us and we need to get back there." She nodded and they hurried off in the same direction they had come from, setting a fevered pace toward their home.

Meanwhile, Roxas did his best to catch his breath while he and Xion kept pace with the civilians around them, and he grunted as someone bumped into him. He turned to find another of the Organization's members standing nearby, and he motioned for the two rookies to join him.

"All done," Marluxia said in a low voice as he crossed his arms and smiled. "You both did quite well. Good to know Ansem's soldiers won't bother us for a while."

"Ansem?" Xion echoed, but Marluxia only shook his head.

"No time right now. You two get back to the castle. If anyone asks, just let them know I released you from duty."

"Okay," Xion nodded, and she turned to Roxas. They both made their way back to the castle, wary of their surroundings, but no soldiers nor any figures with their beak-like hoods bothered them.

"Well, that was fun," Xion said once they were in the courtyard. Roxas snorted and sighed.

"Those people in the hoods… I wonder who they are," he thought aloud. "Why the Organization sees them as enemies."

"I have a feeling we'll find out sooner or later," she said as they entered the castle, where they found Axel heading for the doors with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, Roxas!" he grinned. "Goodness, you two look exhausted."

"It wasn't an easy mission," Roxas replied. "But we got it done."

"So I heard," the redhead nodded. "I hoped I'd see you before I left. The big shots are sending me to Castle Oblivion for a while."

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas repeated.

"It's sort of a second base of operations for the Organization," Axel explained. "Kind of far from here, so I'll be staying there until we're finished."

"What are you doing there?" Roxas asked, and Axel shook his head.

"Sorry, that's classified. Anyway, things will be kind of quiet here for a while. They're sending Lexaeus, Vexen, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene too. So you'll probably be working quite a bit to pick up the slack." Roxas groaned, and Axel laughed. "Eh, you can do it. They won't send you on anything they don't think you can accomplish. And if you can't… Well, don't bother coming back." Roxas blinked and started to say something else, but Axel headed out the doors before he was able to.

"Um… Okay," Xion frowned. "Am I invisible?" Roxas turned to her and shook his head.

"No, I think sometimes he just kind of moves in one direction. Maybe he was in a hurry." She didn't seem convinced, but he could guess she was too tired to argue. Instead, they both headed toward the dining hall for a well-earned meal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** More on Ansem later.


	4. Sequence IV: Elimination

"For the love of all that's holy," Roxas panted as he chased down his second target of the day: a merchant who had been working with this supposed Ansem the Wise that he still had not even an inkling about. Having half the Organization out at Castle Oblivion meant that the remaining members had to pull double duty, and he was exhausted from all the running around, stealing, fighting, and killing he'd done over the past three weeks. This merchant he'd been told to eliminate was in better shape than he had expected, not to mention the unfortunate litter of guard bodies he'd left in his wake while trying to chase the man down. All he wanted to do was go back to their castle, eat something, and then collapse on his bed and sleep for a year.

He groaned as he ran into another group of soldiers that intercepted him and ducked as one swung his sword at him. Quickly, he used the blade on his wrist to counter the attack, knocking the soldier off balance, and quickly plunged the blade into his victim's neck. The soldier stumbled and fell to the ground. Roxas spun around to find a spear coming at him, and he tensed his tired muscles to spring. But a shadow fell over him along with a familiar figure in dark robes that killed the soldier, and his spear grazed Roxas's side.

"Need a hand?" Xion asked with her smile visible despite her hood, and he nodded to her before turning around and ending the final soldier's life.

"Thank you," he said and took her outstretched hand, and she helped him back to his feet. He looked up and frowned. "That merchant has been a real pain in the arse." Xion chuckled and nodded.

"Then let's get him and be done with it." They took off through the streets and found his target a short distance away, trying to figure out how to navigate the busy harbor on the edge of the city.

"Got any throwing knives left?" he asked, and she nodded. "Can you at least slow him down?"  
"Certainly." She smirked and pulled a knife from her belt, then threw it forth and hit him in the back of the knee. The merchant's leg buckled and he fell to his knees, huffing and swearing.

"Damned Assassins!" he snapped. "What have I done wrong?!" The two Organization members closed the distance between them and him, and Roxas stepped up to him and clenched his fist.

"You're in the way," he replied flatly, then plunged his blade into his neck. And as the light of life faded from his eyes, Roxas turned back to his partner and they both took off into the streets as the civilians around them cowered in fear or shouted curses at him.

Even as they fled for their lives, Roxas couldn't help but ponder the real reason why the Organization targeted that man. Why was he in the way? What did this supposed Ansem the Wise do to warrant their wrath? Despite how many weeks he'd been in their ranks, he was no closer to any answers nor an explanation of why they needed him. He shook himself from his thoughts and slowed down as they managed to evade the guards coming after them, and they made their way into the crowds of civilians.

"That's not the first time I've been called an assassin," he said in a low voice, and she turned her head to him as they headed in the direction of their castle. "I guess it makes sense: I do… well, bad things to people. But…" He frowned.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Whenever they say it, they always sound like there's more meaning behind it than just 'you're a killer.' But what does that mean?"

"Well, assassination shouldn't be taken lightly," Xion pointed out as they separated from the crowd before any curious ears could catch on. "That's probably all."

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Anyway, what brings you out here?"

"Since you hadn't returned yet, I started getting worried…" There was a bit of waver to her voice. "I was scared you had gotten hurt. Or worse." She frowned. "So I thought I'd come and give you some back-up. Saïx wasn't too happy about it, said you should be able to fend for yourself, and I think you could have handled it. I just figured it'd be better if you didn't get injured in the process." She paused. "That… would have really upset me." He smiled and felt his cheeks warm.

"Thank you, Xion," he said and nodded to her. "You're right. I probably could have handled it on my own, but I can't say I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the process. Maybe seriously. But I didn't." His smile grew, and he looked around the market they'd entered. He glanced to his partner, then veered off and approached a little boy with a basket of flowers that he was trying to sell.

"G'day, sir!" the boy greeted with a bright smile. "Care to buy a flower?"

"I'll take five," Roxas replied. The boy's eyes lit up and he handed several blue and white flowers to his customer. Roxas gave him a bit of extra coin and returned to his partner.

"What was that about?" she asked, tilting her head, and he held up his purchase to her.

"As thanks," he said, and her cheeks flushed as she took them.

"Oh, Roxas…" she smiled warmly as they started toward the castle once again. "Thank you. They're lovely. But you don't need to thank me. Especially with something like this."

"Well, it makes you happy, right?" he said before snapping his mouth shut. She giggled quietly and shook her head.

"Yes, it does make me happy. Why?" He averted his gaze and bit his lip.

"It just… I enjoy seeing you smile," he replied in a small voice. She looked away shyly, though her smile remained.

"Well, thank you," she said. "I enjoy seeing you smile too, Roxas." They both looked back at each other before dropping their gazes awkwardly, but stayed close to each other as they returned to the castle.

As they reached the front gates, Roxas frowned as he observed the soldiers on guard. They appeared to be quite on edge and their gazes were dark as their superiors walked by. A chill crept up his spine as they made their way across the courtyard and into the castle, and he heard the sound of a lute drifting out of the main room where the Organization gathered in a more casual setting.

"Demyx!" he heard Xaldin snap, and he and Xion exchanged a look as they entered the room. "For the sake of my sanity, either learn to actually play or stop this dreadful assault on my ears!" Xaldin stormed off without so much of a glance at the rookies, and Demyx sighed from his place sitting on one of the sofas.

"Guess he's taking the news pretty hard," the bard muttered as he plucked as his instrument. "Hey, glad to see you're both back."

"What news?" Roxas wondered as he and Xion approached him.

"What, not even a hello?" Demyx inquired and shook his head. "Neither of you have heard?"

"Nothing noteworthy," Xion replied. "What's happened?"

"Whoo boy," Demyx set down his lute and leaned his head back. "Our Castle Oblivion team has been eliminated. Every last one of them." Roxas blinked as his mind went blank.

"…Eliminated?" he barely repeated, and Demyx nodded.

"Yep. No survivors. Apparently a couple of Ansem's boys are responsible. Tracked them down and left none alive." Roxas's heart pounded in his chest, and it was a struggle for him to stay standing as a wave of nausea washed over him.

"That can't be," Xion mumbled. "How can anyone be that cruel? To go in and kill without mercy for no reason?"

"Ansem doesn't like us," Demyx said with another shrug. "You'll have to ask the higher-ups for details. I don't know why he did it, but it doesn't change that they're dead."

"That… That's impossible," Roxas said weakly, and Xion wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he leaned into her. "They can't be dead. Axel… Axel can't be dead…" Demyx looked up with sympathy in his eyes, and he sighed again.

"Sorry, man. But it's true." Roxas's eyes lost focus for some time, but he finally nodded and lowered his head as he turned for the door.

"Thank you for telling me," he said in a dull voice as he headed out, and Xion followed with a fretful look on her face.

His appetite gone, Roxas slowly made his way to his room. Everything around him felt dull as he tried to make sense of what he had just learned. The Castle Oblivion team had been eliminated. Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, Larxene, and Marluxia were all dead. Axel was dead. This "Ansem the Wise" he kept hearing about was at least indirectly responsible. But why? What was the Organization's conflict with Ansem that required so much bloodshed?

"Roxas?" Xion's call to him barely registered with him, but he forced himself out of his fog enough to turn to her. "Are you okay?"

"How could this happen?" he asked, though he didn't expect an answer. "The Organization always seemed so… unbeatable. And there were six of them there. Six. How could they possibly all be gone?"

"I wish I knew," she replied as they reached his room. "And with any luck, we'll be able to avenge them. Especially Axel." He looked up at her, a bit surprised. "I know you two were close. We'll bring his killers to justice." He lowered his head and only nodded slightly as he headed into his room and sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is try to cope," he said as she set the flowers he'd given her down on a trunk to the side of the room.

"Should I… leave you be for a while?" she asked, and he looked up with more alarm than was probably necessary. He stood up and she stared at him as he took a step toward her with urgency in his eyes.

"No," he said a bit quickly. "Please, Xion. Don't leave me alone." Her eyes softened as he took another step closer to her. "I… I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you too."

"Roxas," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm right here." He looked down and placed his hand over hers.

"I know, but…" He shook his head. "Xion… Will you…" He took a deep breath. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She stared at him.

"What do you mean?" she demanded, and he flinched as he peeked up through his blond bangs at her flustered face.

"I just mean… I'll feel a lot better if I know you're here with me," he admitted shyly. "I…" She grunted as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "When you're here, I know I can protect you. I know you can take care of yourself, but still… I just know that you're safe." She hesitated for a moment before returning his embrace.

"I'm right here, Roxas," she said softly. "You don't need to worry."

"I know," he said again. "But… I just want to know that you'll be the last one I see before I fall asleep… And the first I wake up to. That if… If I have trouble sleeping, and I probably will, that you'll be there. That I can feel your warmth and hold you and…" He trailed off as his cheeks burned, and she pulled back from him and looked into his eyes as her own sparkled.

"How can I say no to that…?" she asked. "Roxas…" She shook her head. "Forgive me if I act strangely. I just… I've never had someone care about me like this."

"You and me both," he told her. "And maybe that's why we should stick together. …I would do anything to see you smile, Xion."

"Thank you, Roxas." She smiled and placed her hand to his cheek. "Listen… Let me go change into a nightgown, but I promise I'll be back shortly. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm being pushy about this." She smiled and shook her head, then took his hand for a moment before departing. He took a breath and sat down on his bed again as he started unbuckling his armor and weapons, then changed from his usual robes to one more fit for sleeping in. He fidgeted and wrung his hands together as he tried not to think too hard about what he had learned, nor how much Xion's absence bothered him. He couldn't help but worry that someone was lurking in the halls, just waiting for the right time to strike. Somewhere, he knew these fears were irrational, but he couldn't help them.

He looked back up at the sound of his door opening and Xion entered with a smile on her face, dressed in a simple, lightweight white nightgown. He let out a breath of relief and stood up to meet her. He looked down to find several weapons in her hand, and her smile faded.

"Just in case…" she said quietly, and he nodded and gestured to his bed. She set her weapons down next to it near his own and approached him, holding up one finger. "Now, no funny business, understood?" Despite everything, that brought a weak smile to his face.

"I promise," he replied. "More than anything, I want you to be comfortable, Xion." She nodded and sat down, and he joined her and opened his arms. She smiled and leaned in against him, wrapping one arm around his waist. He felt his heart falter briefly in his chest as he lay back with her head against his chest, and his fingers gently entwined themselves in her raven hair.

"Okay," she snickered, and he looked at her curiously. "I admit it. This is very nice." He stroked her hair gently and held her a bit closer.

"Thank you for staying with me," he said softly, and she nodded.

"Thank you for having me," she replied as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Do you think you'll sleep better now?"

"I think so," he agreed with a nod. "What about you?"

"I think so too." He smiled.

"Then good night, Xion. Sleep peacefully."

"Good night, Roxas." With that, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, the warmth of his companion chasing away his fears. While his grief for his friend still settled in the back of his head, he felt more ready to face it with Xion at his side. And for the first time, he realized, he felt like he wasn't alone.


	5. Sequence V: The Heart

There was a sound of heavy, labored breathing echoing through the white halls of Castle Oblivion. This panting came from Marluxia, blood seeping from several wounds as he lay in the arms of a young man with a beak-like hood, and another stood a pace away with his arms crossed as he observed.

"Y-You damned Assassins think you're so special," Marluxia spat as he clung to his life. His scythe lay just out of reach, and the Assassin standing over him kept a close eye on it. "I wanted an alliance… Did you know that?"

"An alliance," the one standing repeated. "Let me guess. Same thing your friend Vexen said? Did you really want to try to overthrow Xemnas?"

"Yes…" Marluxia coughed. "That man has given us nothing but empty promises. The Heart of Eden… It would be better in my hands."

"Your hands," the standing Assassin scoffed. "You don't want an alliance. You want puppets. That's what you tried to turn us into. Why else would you threaten Naminé? You used her, and you tried to use us! You're pathetic."

"Riku…" the other Assassin prodded, and Riku lowered his head. His companion turned his attention back to Marluxia.

"Why did Axel kill Vexen?" he asked. Marluxia let out a labored laugh.

"Axel… betrayed us… We were fools to think Saïx's dog would turn his coat. Seems he was only here to eliminate us…" He shook his head weakly. "You've done me a favor, Assassins. At least you wouldn't see us suffer."

"You know your death is coming," the Assassin said. "Make your peace. Tell us what we need to know and ease your conscience. What do we need to know to bring down Xemnas?" Marluxia's gaze flickered, but he smiled.

"Beware… the Assassins…" Those words came out with his final breath, and the light of life left his eyes. The Assassin holding him lowered his head.

"Perhaps in another life, this would have gone differently," he said as he placed his thumb and forefinger on Marluxia's eyelids. "Rest in peace." Carefully, he shut the deceased's eyes and gently lowered him to the floor. He got to his feet and turned to Riku. "Beware the Assassins?"

"He's likely just messing with us," Riku said with a shrug. "Come on, Sora. Naminé has to be around here somewhere."

"Mm." Sora nodded, but turned back to Marluxia's body. "Do you really think he'd let his dying words be just a taunt to us?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Riku replied. "And if it's true, I admit I can't help but feel sorry for him." He headed for the doors at the end of the hall opposite the way they had entered. "Five of the Organization's members, gone. Three of them, Master Ansem personally wanted killed. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear they're dead." Sora didn't reply, but pulled off his hood and sighed.

"There's still the matter of Axel," he pointed out as he followed his friend. "Think he's still around?"

"We haven't seen any sign of him since we took out Zexion," Riku reminded him. "He probably went home. Back to Xemnas and Saïx." Sora frowned and again cast a glance back at Marluxia.

"Riku."

"What?"

"You really think he was lying? Is that what you saw?" Riku stopped and turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your Eagle Vision." Sora pointed at his eye. "Did you see anything strange?"

"You know it doesn't work like that," Riku sighed and turned around again. "I see who's an enemy, who's an ally, who's an innocent, and who's a main target. And when I looked at him, I saw a target. Like when I look at you, I see an ally. An Assassin."

"Right, right…" Sora nodded. "Sorry. I was just wondering. Let's go find Naminé." They pushed open the doors and both unsheathed their swords, waiting for another ambush, but the only occupant was a young woman with blond hair and scared blue eyes. She stood up from a chair at the sight of them and tears welled up in her eyes as she ran into their arms.

"Sora, Riku…" she sobbed as both boys held her protectively while she shook like a leaf. "Thank God. I was so scared they had killed you."

"It's okay, Naminé," Riku said gently. "We're getting you out of here. Are you hurt?" Naminé's breath faltered and she wiped her eyes, but she shook her head.

"No. I just want to get away from here." Riku nodded and hoisted her into his arms, turning his gaze to Sora.

"Think you can lead the way out of here? Take care of any stragglers?"

"Of course," Sora nodded. "Let's go home."

"Sora," Naminé spoke up as she held herself close to Riku's chest. "Riku. There's something you need to know."

"You can tell us when we get out of here," Riku told her, and she shook her head.

"No, now. The Organization… I think they have one or two Assassins in their ranks." Riku stopped walking and Sora whirled around to face them.

"What?" was all either of them could say.

"I don't think they know they're Assassins… Somehow the Organization got a hold of them and inducted them into their ranks. I heard them remarking on how they were keeping a close eye on one of them… I think they said his name is Roxas."

"Roxas?" Sora glanced up at Riku curiously.

"No idea," Riku said with a shake of his head. "I've never heard of any 'Roxas.' But that doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Maybe that's what Marluxia meant," Sora mused as they started walking again. "Not our Assassins, but theirs. But if they don't know who they are…"

"Maybe we could convince them to join us," Riku finished, and Sora nodded a bit eagerly. "We could sorely use the addition to our numbers. But that requires finding them and not getting in a fight, telling them that we think they're fighting for the wrong side, and then convincing them to join us. It's not exactly going to be easy."

"That doesn't mean we can't try," Sora pointed out with a smile. "If they really don't know who they are, then it's worth a shot. Maybe we can at least figure out how the Organization got to them in the first place."

"Fair point," Riku agreed. "But first, let's get back home and regroup."

* * *

Roxas woke with a start at the sound of banging on his door and nearly fell out of his bed when he heard Saïx yelling for him.

"Roxas!" He didn't sound happy. "Lord Xemnas has called for a meeting in the throne room. Get your arse up and report!" The sound of retreating footsteps followed after, and Roxas sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, that was quite a rude awakening," Xion remarked groggily as she sat up, glancing out his window. "Goodness, I don't usually sleep this late."

"Neither do I," he agreed, noticing the sun's rather high position in the sky. "Then again…" His face flushed. "I slept a lot better than I usually do last night."

"You did, did you?" she smiled. "And why do you think that is?"

"Simple," he chuckled. "Having you around made me feel… peaceful. Calm. Happy." She blushed and got to her feet, running her fingers through her hair to tame it down. "Anyway, we should probably go see what this meeting is about. Though… I think we probably already know."

"Xemnas probably wants to discuss Castle Oblivion," Xion said with a nod and a sigh. "I'll see you there, then?"

"Right." With that, she departed, and he quickly dressed himself and adjusted his weapons before heading out into the hall, making his way quickly to the throne room.

"About time, kiddo," Xigbar remarked as he watched Roxas enter with his good eye. "Enjoy your beauty sleep?" Roxas didn't bother replying and sat himself down in his throne, noticing it had been moved over slightly to make room for a place for Xion. She entered a few moments later and, after a moment's hesitation, took her place next to him.

"Better late than never," Saïx muttered, though he fell silent as Xemnas entered and took his place on his throne at the head of the room.

"Greetings, friends." His tone was much more solemn than when he had first introduced Xion to the rest of the Organization. "I have no doubt that most, if not all, of you have heard rumors about a loss at Castle Oblivion. I regret to say that these rumors are, unfortunately, true." He paused, frowning. "All members assigned to Castle Oblivion have been assassinated, or so our allied soldiers have reported. While I am working to investigate the exact details, the end result remains the same." There was an uncomfortable silence in the throne room as Roxas gripped the arm rests of his throne. There was no sense of surprise, but some of disbelief.

"Boy, they really know how to get their hands dirty," Xigbar said dryly, and Xemnas sent him a curt look before continuing.

"This is only further proof that our enemies will stop at nothing to stand in our way," the Superior said. "And between that and this loss to our numbers, our quest for order and to achieve our goals has become that much more difficult." Roxas grit his teeth and stood up, earning a direct stare from the Superior. "Yes, Roxas? Is there something you wish to say?"

"What exactly are these goals?" he demanded in a sharper voice than he had intended. "I've been here for weeks and I still have no idea why I'm out there killing, stealing, and hurting people. What's this goal and why is it so important that it's worth dying over?"

"You'd best remember your place, boy," Xaldin snapped, but he fell silent as Xemnas raised his hand.

"Peace, my friends. It is perfectly within Roxas's rights to ask, indeed, why our cause is worth lives." Roxas slowly sat down, taken aback. He had expected a lecture on speaking out of turn, not a commemoration. "We strive for order, Roxas. We are creating a world where all people have their proper places. There will be peace, and we will become something more than ourselves." He paused in thought. "But there are others who stand in our way. They thrive in chaos, in false beliefs that they can do better by letting the people do as they please. And they will continue to do so, and even kill, unless we can capture that which we are searching for: The Heart of Eden."

"The… Heart of Eden?" Roxas repeated. Xemnas nodded.

"Yes. There are few who know the true nature of it, but regardless, it is a powerful relic that can give us the upper hand in our quest. Only with its power can we achieve our goals. That is why we all have our roles, and yours and Xion's is to unbalance and weaken our enemies." Strangely, the Superior gained a small smile. "Tell me, Roxas. Do you wish to avenge our fallen comrades?" Roxas frowned and pondered the question, though the grief and anger in his heart was more than enough of an answer.

"Yes," he nodded. "Especially Axel. Whoever is responsible has to be brought to justice."

"Very good," Xemnas said. "What about you, Xion? Do you share Roxas's sentiment?"

"Yes, sir," Xion replied. "We cannot let anyone stand in the way of the pursuit of peace, and we must demonstrate that we will not sit idly by while our comrades are cut down in cold blood."

"Boy, these kiddos have guts," Xigbar laughed. "You picked some winners, Xemnas."

"It would seem so," Xemnas said with a nod. "Take heart of their words, my friends. Just because we have lost numbers does not mean we have lost strength. In the coming days, months, and years, I expect you all to remind our foes that we will not fall so easily. Justice will come sooner or later. We will make sure of it. Understood?"

"Yes, Superior," the remaining members all said.

"Good. I expect our progress to continue and for all of us to play our parts in picking up the slack left by this tragedy. Dismissed." With that, he stood and left with Saïx and Xigbar following, and Roxas turned to Xion as they departed in the opposite direction.

"That went… well," she said with a shrug, and he nodded.

"I wonder what exactly the Heart of Eden is," he thought aloud. "I guess we'll know when we find it."

"Mm," she nodded. "Do you want to head out into the city? Maybe we can catch a few whispers about these killers. The sooner we get rid of them, the better." She looked down and flexed her left hand, causing the blade at her wrist to extend. "And I have a feeling that task will ultimately fall to you and me."

"Unless we get Demyx to finish them off with his lute," Roxas chuckled.

"I heard that!" the bard called from further down the hall, and the Organization's rookies both snickered lightly.

"Anyway, that's probably our best bet right now," Roxas continued. "See if we can strike while they think we're still licking our wounds. Let's get going." Xion nodded and picked up her pace, but he reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. She turned back to him curiously.

"Roxas?"

"Um…" He looked down. "Just… Promise me you won't get hurt. Promise we'll stay together." She smiled and stepped closer to him, then pulled him into a warm embrace that he gladly returned.

"Of course," she said. "I promise. As long as you do too!"

"I do," he agreed as he pulled back. "Okay. Let's get out there and find these assassins."


	6. Sequence VI: Bonds

Over the next few weeks, Xemnas had ordered Roxas and Xion on quite a few missions together, and while neither minded spending the time together, they couldn't help but wonder why the Organization would send two members out for the same task when they were rather short staffed as it was. Then again, their missions ended in a target's death more often than not: a high ranking soldier under Ansem's command, a merchant establishing a monopoly on the local trade, a noble sniffing too close to the Organization's plans. While he carried out his orders every time, Roxas couldn't help but feel drained from it. Most of his targets didn't seem like they deserved to die, but he worried what would happen if he showed mercy. Meanwhile, he was no closer to finding those responsible for the deaths of Axel and the others, nor did he have any clue what the Heart of Eden was or why it was so important.

The stresses of his life were getting heavier and harder to bear, and his only solace was being able to confide in Xion while they were out and about. He couldn't help but be concerned about what would happen if the Organization overheard his complaints and worries. Xion shared his sentiment, and more and more often they put off returning to the castle after their missions were complete simply to find an out of the way spot to sit, talk, and enjoy each other's company. When they were back at the castle, Xion spent almost every night in his room, nestled in his arms, and on the rare occasion when she couldn't sneak in, his fears threatened to suffocate him and what sleep he did get was restless and full of nightmares. Meanwhile, when their missions took them to different destinations, his mind was preoccupied with her safety and hoping that she would return to him unharmed. He couldn't really explain why he found such unwavering comfort and relief with her, assuming it was due to their similar situations growing up and their concerns over the Organization's motives and methods. But he couldn't help but feel it was more than that.

He and Xion were out in town once again, on their way to collect information on a potential target- a bookkeeper who supposedly was working with Ansem's men to help them find the Heart of Eden themselves. At the moment, they were looking for that same information, but they had been authorized to retrieve it by any means necessary.

Up on the rooftops watching them, however, was a figure in black robes with red accents and silver trims. He wore a hood and had his arms crossed, and what was visible of his face was tense as his unseen gaze fell on them. He openly carried a sword but was likely armed in many other ways as well.

"You know you can't kill the kiddo, right?" a voice spoke up behind him, and he turned slightly to glare at Xigbar as he approached with a grin. "So why sit here and mope about it?" The man didn't reply, but returned his gaze to Roxas and Xion on the streets below. "You have got to let it go," Xigbar went on as he came to stand next to the man and smacked him lightly on the back. The man stumbled a bit and grit his teeth. "The old coot didn't go through all that trouble for nothing."

"I know that," the man nearly growled. "What do you want?"

"Just being friendly!" Xigbar shrugged. "Are you just gonna pout about it or actually do something useful? Why are you even here?"

"I do what I want," the man said flatly, and Xigbar shook his head.

"So you're gonna stalk the kid? There's really nothing better you can do with your time?"

"Why do you care?" the man inquired. "That 'kid' is trouble. The Master is an idiot to think he can control him. Sooner or later he'll betray you like the scum he is. They don't know loyalty. They do whatever they want for themselves and don't care what happens to anyone else."

"Well," the Freeshooter shrugged again. "That wasn't the vibe I got from your brother way back-"

"He was NOT my brother!" the man snapped furiously, and in doing so, he lost sight of Roxas and Xion. "He was a bastard who latched onto me like a leech. Pathetic, worthless, and nothing more than a pain in my side." Despite the nearly bloodthirsty shaded gaze that watched him, Xigbar grinned.

"So let me get this straight. You hated him because he broke up your family, right?" The man stiffened but said nothing. "But then you abandoned your son and-"

"That's none of your damn business," the man interrupted harshly. "You should understand better than anyone swearing your life to the Seekers. That boy and his whore of a mother were only causing me trouble. I didn't want anything to do with them, and I don't care what happened to them." Xigbar snorted and smirked.

"You really are a piece of work, you know that? I always wonder how that twisted little mind of yours works."

"Did you really come just to bother me?" the man asked curtly.

"Just reminding you- hands off the kid. I saw you up here and figured I might need to tell you again. Can't imagine what the old coot would do if you messed up his prize. You wouldn't ever be able to show your face again, that's for sure."

"I KNOW that," he said again. "So if you don't have any actual reason to talk to me, then get out of my face before I give yours another scar." This finally managed to earn a scowl from Xigbar, and he threw his hands up.

"Fine, fine. See you around." With that, he left, leaving the man to grumble bitterly about the conversation.

Meanwhile, Roxas and Xion had arrived at the city's Hall of Records, a library both public and private that held thousands of books, scrolls, and files on just about any subject one could need to research. They slipped inside and both looked around in awe. The sheer amount of texts made the Organization's library look like a bookshelf.

"I'll go look through the catalogue if you want to see if you can find a way into the private section," Roxas mumbled to his partner, and she nodded.

"Okay. Meet you back here in half an hour?" she asked, and he nodded back. They split off and he made his way to the reference catalogue filled with thousands of cards detailing the subjects of the books and texts around him. He started searching simply for "Heart of Eden," flipping through the alphabetical cards, but nothing came up. He decided then to simply search for "Eden," selected a card, and followed its directions to an old, dusty book high in the shelves of the hall. He skimmed it quickly.

"Just legends and fairytales," he muttered as he looked over the text. "Eden was paradise... a place of Light where there were no troubles, no sins..." he frowned. "But the light was lost when the people began to fight over it, attempting to control it... the great light was broken and lost." He scoffed and shut the book, then replaced it on the shelf. "Not helping." He slid back down the ladder he'd used to reach the shelf and made his way back toward the entrance, and Xion rejoined him a moment later.

"Anything?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Just fairy tales about the light in Eden," he replied.

"Really?" She sounded intrigued. "I've heard that before. How it shone over the world until the shadows of people's hearts caused it to vanish." She frowned. "Maybe... maybe the Heart is that light. Maybe it has some sort of power." Roxas scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe..." he pursed his lips. "So you're saying the Heart of Eden we're looking for might actually be that light?"

"I'm wagering a guess," she said. "If someone were to gain that power... do you think they could change the world?" Roxas blinked.

"I admit I'm not exactly comforted by the thought of Xemnas having that power. But he did say it would give us an advantage in accomplishing our goals."

"...Do you even know what those goals are?" She asked. Regretfully, he shook his head.

"I know the Organization strives for order. But what that means... I have no idea."

"I suppose order is better than the alternative," she mumbled. "But... at what cost?" She suddenly looked up and yanked him behind a bookshelf.

"What?! What?" He demanded in a hushed voice. She nodded to the entryway they had come through, and he peered around the shelf to a tall young man in white, gray, and blue robes coming into the hall. He carried a sword at his side and wore a hood with a point like a beak hiding most of his face. An elderly bookkeeper met him and dipped his head respectfully.

"Master Ansem sends his regards," the visitor said. "Do you have what we discussed?"

"Yes," the bookkeeper replied. "Please come with me." They headed off toward a side hall and Roxas and Xion followed at a modest distance. Once they had retreated into a private room, the two stood outside it to listen in.

"I wasn't able to uncover much," the bookkeeper said. "But this is everything we have, to my knowledge, on the subject. A few old maps, a book that was supposedly written by the Ancient Masters, and I was able to uncover a tome regarding Kingdom Hearts. It doesn't say much, but it's something."

"Good," the visitor said. "Thank you. I swear we will return these once it's safe to."

"Take your time," the bookkeeper insisted. "I'd sooner not see these fall into Xemnas's hands."

"I'd certainly prefer that didn't happen," the visitor agreed. Roxas and Xion exchanged a quick glance.

"Now," she mouthed. He drew his sword and nodded.

The two quickly charged into the small room, blocking the door and cornering the two. The bookkeeper's eyes grew wide with fear, and the other man swore as he quickly placed himself between them and his business partner. He started to say something, but he almost seemed confused.

"Naminé was right..." he said barely loud enough to hear.

"All right," Roxas snapped. "Surrender those materials and we'll let you live. Maybe we'll even forget this little incursion ever happened."

"What happened to you?!" The man demanded. "How did Xemnas get to you?" Both Roxas and Xion ignored him and readied their weapons. He grit his teeth and lunged for them with blinding speed as the bookkeeper cowered in the corner. Roxas blocked their opponent's sword that had appeared almost out of nowhere and countered him, knocking him back against the wall.

"Get the target!" he said quickly to Xion, then took aim with the blade on his wrist for his opponent's heart. But to his shock, the man blocked it with his own wrist and parried the blade with one just like it- though it appeared much more well cared for.

"You think you can use our own techniques against us?" He spat as he and Roxas struggled to over come the other's strength. "I don't recognize you. Where did you come from? Why are you working for Xemnas?!"

"Shut up!" Roxas turned and rammed his shoulder into the man's chest, driving the breath from his lungs.

"Help!" the bookkeeper managed to cry out just as Xion's sword pierced his chest, and he collapsed to the ground.

"D-Damn you," the man rasped as he came at Roxas with his sword, and Roxas leapt back.

"I've got them," Xion told him quickly. "Let's get out of here." Roxas grit his teeth and backed toward the doorway.

"I won't kill you now," he said in a low voice. "Don't make me regret that decision."

"Oh, I will." The man launched himself off the wall, and Roxas barely managed to step aside far enough for the blade to miss something vital in his body, instead striking near his hip. He gripped the bleeding wound and scowled at the man, and in their distraction, Xion snuck to the side and slashed the man's leg. It crumpled under his weight. He yelled some rather unsavory words at them and Xion wrapped her arm around Roxas's waist to help support him as they escaped the room. His arm over her shoulders, Roxas hobbled out of the Hall of Records and they made their way to an outdoor market where she sat him down on a bench off to the side and hidden behind some of the stalls.

This was the first time he clearly saw the deep concern on her face as she pulled aside his torn robe to look at the wound. She retrieved an ointment and bandage from her pack and quickly went about treating him, and his face flushed a bit, though he blamed it on the pain. Once she had secured it, she looked up to his eyes, her own full of both worry and affection.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked, and he nodded.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "Thank you, Xion." She smiled a bit.

"I would have asked sooner, but I figured, no, you weren't okay. You got stabbed."

"I did get stabbed," he chuckled, though it only made his abdomen hurt. "Thanks for looking out for me." Any humor at the situation he felt quickly left him as her eyes began to sparkle. "Xion, what's wrong?"

He grunted as she suddenly jumped up and hugged him tightly, her face buried in his chest as she sobbed quietly. Her hands gripped at the back of his robe as if she were holding onto him for dear life. With a bit of effort, he returned the embrace and, without really thinking about it, he kissed the top of her head through her hood. He didn't even realize he had until she looked up at him, surprised. He smiled a bit and got to his feet, pulling her up as well, and they started through a nearby alley. It was an unspoken way they had of telling each other that they wanted to talk about something meant only for each other's ears.

"Don't scare me like that," she nearly scolded before he had a chance to say anything. "I can't see anything happen to you, Roxas." He slowed down and turned to face her. They kept moving out of habit, but might as well have been standing still as far as they were concerned.

"I know, Xion. I'm sorry. You probably saved my life back there." Never mind she had also arguably saved their mission. "Thank you."

"Of course," she nodded. "You're my partner and I care about you. We're so much stronger together than we are alone." He smiled as the ointment she'd applied to his wound began to chase away his pain.

"Right," he agreed. "Let's keep getting stronger, Xion. You and me together." With a small smile and nod from her, they picked up their pace in the direction of the castle. But before they got much further, she grabbed his arm gently and stopped, and he turned back to her curiously. Before he had a chance to ask about it, she leaned up and gave him a quick but tender kiss on his lips. His eyes grew wide as she retreated, and she met his gaze gently with a shy smile on her face. Neither said anything, and instead continued on their way in comfortable silence.


End file.
